La nuit, tous les chats sont gris
by Isadora.Art
Summary: L'amour n'est pas le ciment le plus fort entre deux êtres, c'est le sexe. Le sexe n'est pas le ciment le plus fort entre deux êtres, c'est l'amour.


Attention, cet OS contient une scène plus ou moins explicite de sexe. Si vous êtes trop jeune, ou trop sensible, abstenez vous de lire. Merci.

* * *

 **L'amour n'est pas le ciment le plus fort entre deux êtres, c'est le sexe.**

—

Lorsque Adrien Agreste ouvrit l'œil, le soleil n'avait même pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Comateux, il se leva péniblement, entourant un fin drap autour de son corps nu, tout en jetant un regard ennuyé à la fille dormant à point fermé dans son lit. Poussant un long soupir, il quitta la chambre sans bruit pour rejoindre le balcon, où il s'alluma une cigarette. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur Paris qui se réveillait, passant par l'imposante Tour Eiffel jusqu'aux Champs Élysées, encore étrangement calme. Le soleil se levant à peine offrait une vue des plus imprenables, et Adrien laisse son esprit s'évader quelques instants.

Un bruit le tira de sa léthargie, et il finit sa clope avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une jeune fille à moitié nue était assise au milieu de grand lit, et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage d'Adrien. Celui-ci, au contraire, resta de marbre, et il ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait négligemment jeté la veille. Sans rien lui donner de plus qu'un regard glacial, il lui lança ses vêtements au visage, en ordonnant autoritairement :

— Casse toi.

Le visage innocent de la fille se déforma, et Adrien tenta immédiatement d'oublier cette image de son esprit. Tandis qu'elle se mit à hurler hystériquement, pleurant toutes les larmes de son frêle corps, lui, s'enferma dans sa salle de bain, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'une douche glacée pour se réveiller correctement.

Son amante de la nuit passée ne cessait pas de frapper sur la porte de la salle d'eau, exigeant le célèbre mannequin, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, décidant de mettre une musique rythmée pour couvrir ces cris incessants. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère peine à l'idée de mettre à la porte son amie du lit. Il allait sûrement regretter son immense et mielleuse paire de sein, et oh dieu, son fessier ferme et rebondissant. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant la nuit dernière avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Puis les rouvrant lentement, il observa son reflet dans le miroir, dans son plus grand narcissisme et égocentrisme.

Comme chaque matin, vivant cette routine incessante, il se répéta sans cesse qu'il est le plus beau, le plus éblouissant, le plus _sexy_. Il le sait, pas besoin de le dire. Il le voit dans le regard des femmes, celle qu'il croise dans la rue, ou celle qu'il fait jouir dans son lit. C'est un tombeur, un séducteur. De jour un célèbre mannequin reconnu mondialement, de nuit une bête de sexe, sans égard et remords pour les pauvres femmes qu'ils jettent le matin venu, après avoir profité pleinement de chacune d'elles.

Tournant sur lui-même, s'amusant à admirer son corps musclé et athlétique, il décida tout de même de prendre sa fameuse douche. Surtout qu'il n'entendait plus sa maîtresse, et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas qu'elle mette le bazar chez lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'était juste barrée, comme Adrien le lui avait _gentiment_ suggéré. Tout de même dérangé, il fit couler de l'eau glacée au dessus de sa tête, son corps parcouru de légers tremblements et frissons. Une fois sorti, il passa simplement sa main dans ses cheveux, les laissant humide, et dégoulinant le long de son long et fin cou. Il enfila un simple boxer noir, se parfuma rapidement, et ressortit de la pièce, cherchant des yeux son amante. Ne la trouvant pas, il finit par abandonner, lassé. Mais la sonnette retentit, et Adrien se précipite pour aller ouvrir.

—

— Bah alors Adrien, tu ouvres la porte à ton meilleur ami simplement vêtu d'un boxer ? Tu devrais faire attention, sinon on va croire que tu as des _penchants gays_.

Le rire d'Adrien retentit, bientôt suivi par celui de son meilleur ami, Nino. Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil amusé à son ami, rentrant dans l'appartement et se jetant littéralement sur le canapé, comme s'il était chez lui. Jetant un regard en biais au mannequin qui fermait la porte, il continua ses taquineries.

— Remarque, je me pose la question. Tu couches avec des filles sans jamais te caser. Ne masquerais-tu pas ton homosexualité en couchant avec des nanas, par hasard ?

Adrien tenta de lui faire un regard sévère, mais un sourire amusé s'était tout de même dessiné sur ses lèvres, et il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Nino reprit, accentuant l'hilarité du blond :

— Non, mais je demande, hein. Je te rappelle que je suis un _homme_ , et que moi aussi, je suis pas en couple.

Le mannequin leva les yeux au ciel, tout en secouant la tête en se moquant ouvertement de son meilleur ami. Décidant qu'il était temps de s'habiller, il alla chercher une chemise propre et son pantalon de la veille, avant de revenir dans le séjour, rejoignant son meilleur ami sur le canapé.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne s'y attendent, l'amante d'Adrien traversa en courant le salon, et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Elle devait probablement s'être cachée, attendant l'occasion de se barrer. D'abord ébahis, les deux garçons finirent par rire aux éclats.

— Jolie demoiselle, déclara Nino.

— Et si tu avais sa paire de seins, tu serais devenu fou.

Nino leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras.

— Tu ne changeras jamais.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, plus une affirmation, voire même une question. Adrien prit une mine pensive, et se laissa aller en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les moelleux coussins. Tournant la tête vers Nino, il lui demanda sincèrement :

— A quoi bon changer ? Je suis pleinement heureux comme ça.

Nino haussa un sourcil, et ne répondit rien. Un silence s'installa, sans que les deux gars ne savent quoi se dire. Depuis qu'il était devenu mannequin professionnel, Adrien collectait les coups d'un soir, déversant sa frustration dans le sexe – et parfois l'alcool. Au début, le métisse avait été choqué de son comportement, puis il s'y était fait, avant de changer, devant peu à peu comme lui. A eux deux, ils ne vivaient que pour le sexe, l'alcool, la fête.

Mais le temps passaient, et Adrien voyait parfois son corps changer. Des petites rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux, ou au creux de ses fossettes. Il avait encore de belles fesses, mais peut-être n'étaient-elle plus aussi bien rebondies que deux ans auparavant. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas confiance. Il savait qu'il était irrésistible, et qu'il pouvait encore séduire. Mais parfois, surtout lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à ramener quelqu'un pour partager sa nuit, il se demandait : _Suis-je encore jeune ?_

— Au fait, Adrien ! Tu te rappelles d'Alya ?

Adrien sursauta, Nino avait interrompu le flot incessant de ses questions. Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant tout de même.

— Je crois, oui. La lycéenne que tu fréquentes, non ?

— Tout juste. Et bien, devine quoi ! Elle organise une fête pour ses 18 ans, et je suis invité ! Et bien sûr, tu viendras avec moi.

Adrien fit une moue sceptique. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de se retrouver dans une fête avec des adolescentes en chaleur. Étonnement, il se sentit fatigué, comme la fête ne l'intéressait plus, comme s'il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Un frisson le parcourut, et la question de tout à l'heure lui revint en tête.

 _Suis-je encore jeune ?_

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je te connais. Tu viendras, et j'ai même un argument pour te convaincre.

Le métisse regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Une fois rassuré, il se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami, et murmura :

— Il parait qu'Alya invite sa meilleure amie qui fait le déplacement depuis la Chine, et qu'elle est plutôt _canon_. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une chance à ne pas laisser passer.

Nino éclata de rire, et Adrien se résigna. De toute façon, il ne savait pas dire non à son meilleur ami. Et puis, une petite chinoise canon. Le mannequin en salivait d'avance il avait hâte de pouvoir cocher une nouvelle case de sa liste de conquêtes nocturnes. Les asiatiques, il n'avait jamais essayé.

—

La fête battait son plein, la musique perçant les tympans et l'alcool coulant à flot. Une jolie jeune fille restait cependant à l'écart, regardant d'un œil critique les jeunes de son âge brisant leurs résolutions et convictions. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, elle. Elle n'était qu'une jolie et innocente couturière, venue tout droit de Chine pour l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie.

En pensant à celle-ci, elle se mit à la chercher du regard, lassée de ne connaître personne et de s'ennuyer légèrement. Faisant quelques pas, croisant ses bras sur sa petite poitrine, elle s'approche à pas feutré du bar, s'emparant d'un verre de soda que lui tendait gentiment le serveur. Sans lui sourire, ni même le remercier, elle le prit dans ses mains, le portant lentement à ses lèvres et laissant le breuvage amère lui couler dans la gorge. Elle reporta son regard sur la piste de danse, poussant un long soupir.

Soudainement, elle se sent tirer en arrière, et enfermée dans une paire de bras. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Alya, elle se détendit, et serra son amie contre elle, lui accordant un sourire joyeux – le premier de la soirée.

— Oh Marinette ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Le joli visage de Marinette s'éclaira, et passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle répondit :

— Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton anniversaire. Toi aussi tu m'as manquée !

— On a tant de choses à se raconter ! Mais avant, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

Alya eut un petit rire, et s'empara de la main de la chinoise. Sans attendre son accord, elle entraîna Marinette à l'écart, poussant une porte menant vers un salon, où deux garçons discutaient, moelleusement installé dans un canapé en cuir. Alya courut presque se jeter dans les coussins, suivie par son amie, sur la retenue. Baissant le regard, elle refusa tout contact visuel avec les autres personnes qui la regardaient attentivement arriver. Alya, percevant le trouble, s'exclama soudainement :

— Je te présente Nino, mon petit ami ! Et voici Adrien, le meilleur ami de Nino.

Marinette leva la tête, et croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Et ce fut le déclic.

—

Adrien la matait, et ne cachait nullement son regard. D'abord, il avait regardé la courbe de ses fesses élancées, puis son regard avait remonté le long de sa fine taille, s'arrêtant sur sa petite poitrine. Ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, comme les aimait Adrien. _Une qui se prend dans la main,_ pensa t-il avec un sourire. Enfin, il finit par contempler son visage. Elle avait un joli sourire, de jolis yeux bleus d'océans, et quelques tâches de rousseurs se perdant sur son nez. Elle n'était pas parfaite, au contraire, mais elle était agréable à regarder. Elle plaisait beaucoup à Adrien. Malgré tout, son regard semblait froid et dénudé de sens, reflétant sans doute une tristesse intérieure. Adrien lui sourit, mais elle n'y répondit pas, son attention focalisée sur sa meilleure amie qui avait entreprit de bécoter Nino.

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, et sans rien ajouter, elle s'assit simplement, droitement, stoïquement en face du mannequin. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et il fut étonné de la voir y répondre avec une sorte de défi. Haussant les sourcils, il sourit, amusé, se demandant qui romprait le regard en premier. Il ne le ferait pas, et la chinoise semblait avoir suffisamment de mordant pour ne pas le faire non plus.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur duel de regards, et ils se tournèrent d'un mouvement commun vers Alya, qui les regardait d'un œil amusé.

— Marinette, l'appela t-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, combien de temps restes-tu en France ? Je sais que ton boulot te demande beaucoup de travail, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venue !

— Je repars demain, soupira t-elle. Et impossible de trouver un hôtel, je vais devoir m'arranger pour ce soir.

 _Demain_ , pensa Adrien. _Le délai est court, mais suffisant._

Il se racla la gorge, avant affirmer, tout en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras sur son torse :

— Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger pour la nuit.

Marinette se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant. Joignant ses mains, elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

— C'est vrai ? Oh, je sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, finit-elle pas susurrer.

—

La fête se termina aux alentours de minuit, et Adrien rentra tranquillement chez lui, accompagnée de sa nouvelle et charmante amie. Arrivé devant l'immense appartement où il résidait, il poussa galamment la porte, laissant Marinette entrer, avant de la suivre de près.

— Bienvenue dans mon modeste appartement, dit il en ouvrant les bras.

— Modeste ? Il est au moins deux fois plus grand que le mien !

Elle éclata de rire, et Adrien se surprit à la dévorer des yeux. Secouant la tête, il se remit en question. Juste du sexe. Rien de plus, pas de sentiment. C'était sa devise, et jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en était toujours tenu. Pas question de céder, du moins, pas maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Marinette, qui lui fit un sourire angélique. Très vite, il oublia sa _devise_.

—

— Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda t-il en premier.

— Je suis créatrice de vêtements, répondit-elle.

— C'est vrai ? Je suis mannequin ! Peut-être que nous travaillerons en collaboration un jour.

— J'habite en Chine, Adrien.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Le silence fit place. Elle avait baissé les yeux, et lui jouait nerveusement avec ces cheveux.

— Quel âge as-tu ? La questionna t-il.

La curiosité le dévorait, il voulait en savoir plus, tellement plus. Et il la dévorait des yeux, encore plus.

— 19 ans.

— J'en ai 28.

— Tu en fais 22.

Il éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par le sien.

— Dois-tu vraiment retourner en Chine ?

Elle soupira, et sa voix se teinta de tristesse et de nostalgie.

— Ma foi, oui. J'ai énormément de travail, et puis ... Ma vie est là-bas ! Même si j'ai grandi à Paris, ma famille et mes amis sont à l'autre bout du globe. Et même si j'essayais de revenir, je serais perdue. Paris a tellement changé !

— Je comprends. Mais, je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici sans avoir passé une soirée exceptionnelle ...

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

—

 **Le sexe n'est pas le ciment le plus fort entre deux êtres, c'est l'amour.**

Elle pousse la porte avec son pied, et il s'avance vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux. Avec avidité, il s'empare d'elle, tente de l'entraîner vers le lit, mais elle résiste avec amusement, pour mieux l'attirer vers elle. Alors il la plaque contre le mur, parsemant sa peau de baisers embrasés. Il laisse une marque rouge dans son cou, et elle frémit.

Il encadre son visage de ses mains, l'embrassant encore et encore. Elle s'occupe de desserrer sa ceinture, faisant descendre son jean le long de ses jambes. Il lui ôte son débardeur. Elle goûte la douceur de sa peau, y prend goût et ne s'arrête plus. Il goûte la douceur de sa langue, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, pour une danse endiablée, de sensualité, de douceur et de plaisir. Elle attache ses bras autour de son cou, et il la soulève pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

 _Ne t'attache pas. Juste du sexe._ Se répète t-il intérieurement.

Il se bat avec son soutien-gorge, pour finir par sortir victorieux de ce ridicule affrontement. Elle rigole, son sourire bientôt avalé par des lèvres entreprenantes. Il laisse ses doigts courir sur sa poitrine, puis descendre sur son ventre nu, et plus bas encore. Un gémissement. Son prénom chuchoté à l'oreille. Des mains froides qui remontant le long de son dos, l'électrifiant de tout son être.

Son ventre frémit, son corps tout entier bouillonne. Il la domine, mais elle lutte parfois pour se retrouver au dessus. Un sourire taquin se dessine sur leurs lèvres.

Dehors, une pluie fine a commencé à tomber, et un chien aboie.

Mais ils s'en fichent pas mal de la pluie et des chiens. Car rien n'a plus d'importance que cette ivresse de se fondre avec l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un. Ce vertige de glisser dans un gouffre, se désir de ressentir l'autre contre soi.

Puis il y a comme un vide, un creux. Comme si quelque chose se rond en lui. Alors, il a le sentiment d'être hors du temps, de ne plus toucher Terre. Et cette sensation d'être autre part. Ailleurs.

— Marinette ... chuchote-il.

—

Le soleil caressait doucement le visage endormi d'Adrien, lorsqu'il se réveilla, nu dans son lit. Et seul, surtout. Serrant les dents, et craignant le pire, il entoura un drap autour de son corps olympien, il se leva, et parcourut rapidement l'appartement, sans pour autant mettre la main sur la jeune fille.

Un étrange sentiment se répand en lui. Une douce et amère amertume. La douceur de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. L'amertume de s'être attaché si vite.

— La garce.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait brisé sa devise, et maintenant il le regrettait. Juste pour _une stupide femme._ Il devenait faible. Alors, comme pour gommer sa douleur, il éclata d'un grand rire amusé. Et il retourna au lit, car toute motivation l'avait quitté.

Avec un sourire amer, il saisit un carnet dans sa table de nuit, et cocha la case « _asiatique_ ». Puis, il regarda le plafond, le même qu'il regardait la veille, alors qu'il s'accordait du bon temps. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait le matin. Il était un homme de nuit, lui, un homme d'action. Il voulait que la nuit dure éternellement. Car dans l'obscurité, ses défauts semblaient camouflés, il arrêtait de se poser des questions, ou d'agir exemplairement. Il s'en foutait. Dans l'obscurité, il devenait un autre homme, un homme qu'il aimait plus que la véritable personne qu'il était.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, quand il sentit quelque chose contre son visage. Se relevant, il sortit une petite feuille pliée en quatre, et la lut en quatre vitesse.

D'une jolie écriture féminine, il y était écrit : « Merci pour cette soirée _exceptionnelle_. »

Adrien se mit à rire, et il retourna lentement la carte. Au verso, une série de chiffre était écrite. Un numéro de téléphone.

Il ferma les yeux, s'enroulant là où avait dormi Marinette la nuit passée. Pire qu'un refus, elle lui avait donné de l'espoir. Et bon sang, ce qu'il détestait _ça_.

* * *

 _Ne m'en voulait pas, je rêvais d'une fiction où un Adrien est qu'un gros con briseur de cœur xD Au final, il se fait biser le cœur par Marinette, je trouve ça grave drôle. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Marinette a grandi à Paris, mais a déménagé en Chine. Elle ne connait qu'Alya, mais personne d'autres. Et il n'y a jamais eu de Chat Noir et Ladybug, désolée ;_;_

 _J'espère tout de même que cet OS vous plaira ! Je suis assez satisfaite, pour une fois. Un peu court, mais voilàà ! xD_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ou à favorite la story ! Ça me ferait super plaisir ! A bientôt !_


End file.
